You Know What
by Wildwind-Wildstar
Summary: Alex loves Justin but she doesn't know if he feels the same, but she does know he will always be there for her when she needs him.will more ever come of them? read and find out R&R!rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**You Know What**

**It was my 16****th**** birthday, and I'm lying in my bed, **

**thinking of what **_**should**_** have happened not what **_**did**_** happen.**

I walked down stairs to get some breakfast and annoy Justin as I always did; I mean it's just so fun to mess with my brother. I felt a slight pain in my heart as the word ran through my head. I ignored it.

As I walked into our living room I noticed Justin sitting on the couch. Lucky for me his back was facing me and he didn't notice I had come down stairs. Or so I thought. I noticed a pillow right behind the couch; I walked over silently and picked it off the floor, and held it up in the air with both hands.

"Don't even think about it, Alex." He said nonchalantly.

I huffed, and then I remembered it was my birthday. I saw that he had gone back to reading and brought the pillow down on his head. He threw his book down and hopped over the couch. He chased after me.

I had managed to get in two more blows to his bare chest before he was able to catch me and bring me to the floor. He pinned me to the floor. I was on my stomach he was sitting lightly but steadily on my back as he leaned down so that his mouth was by the side of my face and whispered,

"I told you not to do it." I struggled.

Then it hit me. His breath smelt like mint, his bare chest against me made me feel safe. Every time I saw his sparkling blue eyes I wanted to melt.

_It's just not right_ I thought to myself.

"Please, get off me." I begged lightly

"Alex are you okay?" I shrugged, trying not to blush. I was actually nice to him.

"Hey it's my birthday; I can do what I want. Now get off me before I have to bruise you to do it." I teased with a threat, that wouldn't happen…not anymore.

If I want him, I am going to have to be a bit nicer, I decided absent mindedly in my head. He stood up and heaved me to my feet gently.

He smiled and said "Happy birthday. And because it's your birthday you can have one free wish."

**At the party……**

I walked into my party which was being held at some ballroom my parents rented out downtown. I looked around and saw Harper dancing with her boyfriend Zeke. Although with the strobe lights and the other multi-colored bulbs flashing around it was hard to see my brother.

I turned and bumped into someone as I was about to head to the refreshments table.

"Hey, watch it!" I yelled over the music then looked up to notice that it was my brother. Justin.

As I looked him up and down my heart began to ache and tears began to fill my eyes. I turned and ran out with out saying a word to him. _Why does he have my brother?_ I asked myself. I ran out of the double doors from the unoccupied lobby and into the humid July air. I sat on the bench right beside the door and pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face.

Like the nice sweet person he was, Justin was out and sitting beside me in moments.

"Alex, what's wrong?" he asked concern filling his voice.

"Nothing, it's just, just way to complicated." I mumbled through my tears.

He grabbed my face in both of his hands, only then was it that I realized he had moved down to the floor and on to his knees so he could talk to me.

When I was staring at his face, he dropped his hands from my face and spoke.

"Alex, you know you can tell me anything."

"Not this." I said firmly. I was not going to ruin our relationship over something so wrong.

Then out of the corner of my eyes I saw his flicker for a moment. Something I couldn't decipher.

He stood up and sat beside me once more, and put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me into his lap, and I cried even more. But at times like this I was happy he loved me. But I was also just so sad that he didn't know how much I really loved him.

**srry its soo short the next chapter will be much longer i will update soon :)PLZ REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_When I was staring at his face, he dropped his hands from my face and spoke._

_"Alex, you know you can tell me anything."_

_"Not this." I said firmly. I was not going to ruin our relationship over something so wrong._

_Then out of the corner of my eyes I saw his flicker for a moment. Something I couldn't decipher._

_He stood up and sat beside me once more, and put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me into his lap, and I cried even more. But at times like this I was happy he loved me. But I was also just so sad that he didn't know how much I really loved him._

After about twenty minutes, I sat up and wiped the rest of the tears from my face. Justin stood up and grabbed my hand and once again that day helped me to my feet. I hugged him wishing I never had to let go. I looked up into his sparkling eyes and whispered,

"I love you." I could feel him relax a bit and then he spoke

"So Alex, you know you still have that one free wish." He said smoothly but also kind of shyly too.

I had completely forgotten about that. But I knew exactly what I wanted. And I was determined to get it.

"I…I uh, I just want to…." My voice faltered.

"You just want to what?" he asked lightly

I giggled sarcastically as I realized.

"You know what, Justin." I murmured into his chest.

It was then that he placed his hand beneath my chin and lifted my face upwards towards his.

He leaned in and my hearts skipped a beat as his ever soft lips met mine. Sparks were flying in my head, I was getting light headed and my knees were getting weak. He kept a firm grip around my waist as our kiss became more passionate and deep.

We pulled apart for air, and I looked up into his eyes. There was happiness, and then it changed and flickered to sadness. My heart broke in two.

"No." was all I could manage to say.

"I'm sorry Alex…it's just not going to work….not for us…you will move on and find someone new." He said.

"NO! I won't find someone new Justin, you are all I want! We can make this work!" I yelled furiously. He sighed and pulled close for hug.

I should have pulled away. And I knew it. But I didn't.

"Alex I gave you your one free wish, and I loved it, I love you, but it's just not going to work for us I don't want to loose you more than I already have."

" My wish was to kiss you, yes, but the other half was to keep you and make you mine forever." I mumbled through the tears.

"I'm sorry, Alex, I really am." He said as he brushed my hair back one more time and kissed my cheek.

_It was times like that that I despised being brother and sister. But at times like this I was happy he loved me. But I was also just so sad that he didn't know how much I really loved him._

_**srry such a short chapter its just been crazy my life is getting busier and harder to write as often now....but plz REVIEW!! :)**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Why?" I said as I walked into his room . It was two am and he was still awake, he's never done that.

He looked up at me, his eyes were red and his hair was a mess. He had a mess of papers spread out on the bed and started picking them up as I walked over. He tried to hide them in his binder before I could them but by the time he had them in a messy pile I said.

"Too late." And smiled slightly. He had written me love letters, many of them dated back to a couple years ago. And I noticed a drawn portrait of me he apparently had drawn in pencil.

"I didn't know you could draw that well? When did you do that?" I asked leaving out the letters for now. I sat on his bed and looked up, waiting for an answer.

"well,uh, that one was a few months ago and I had some friend teach me last year. I didn't want to show you in case you made fun of it or tried to tear it up." He looked away instantly.

I giggled softly, my heart still hurting. I tried to push it off.

" Yeah I probably would have done that huh?" I asked more so to myself than him.

We sat there in silence for what felt like an eternity. Nether one of us knowing what to say, contemplating what had happened earlier that night.

"Why?" I asked. Curious of why he really said no. I mean I understood he was the 'good' kid in the family but that didn't stop him from kissing me. So I knew it wasn't just that.

"you really want to know Alex?" he asked.

"Yes I do, please tell me." My eyes were pleading along with my voice.

He looked down sighed, rubbed his head then began to speak.

"I don't want to loose you."

"Your not going to l- " he cut me off and began talking again.

"I don't mean I'm afraid you will leave me for someone else…it's…" His voice trailed off and my heart crashed and I knew exactly where he was heading with this.

"Fuck it! I don't care what anyone else says!" I yelled in frustration. Noone else was home so I wasn't worried about being loud. I turned around and bolted down stairs and flung myself on the couch. I curled up and had my face toward the inside of the couch as I began to cry.

Not soon after Justin was down stairs sitting beside me running his hand acrossed my back calming me down. Well attempting to anyway telling me everything would be okay when unless I had him I knew nothing would be okay.

He once again pulled me into his lap, I grabbed his hand and refused to let go.

I looked up with my blurry eyes and red nose and told him.

"I wil find a away to make this work. No one's fucking opinion matters to me right now. I love you and that's all there is to it."

**Here is chapter 3 I will do my best to keep updating as soon as possible hope u guys like it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I stood up from the couch and began pacing back and forth. So many ideas were flying thru my head, not sure which one to stick with.

"Alex sit down, you know pacing like that makes me dizzy." Justin said as he grabbed my waist and pulled me to sit on his lap. My mind continued racing until I looked up into his deep blue eyes.

"Well do you know what makes my head spin?" I said to him with a smirk on my face.

"And what would that be?" he asked lightly, knowing exactly what I was talking about. I resituated my self in his lap and put my lips to his, taking in everything about him. He didn't pull away but depend the kiss.

Part of me wanted to pull away in case mom and dad came in but at the same time I didn't care what they thought. I loved him, more than they could imagine and nothing they did would stop me from being with him.

"Let's leave." I said as I pulled away from his kiss.

"Leave where?" he asked surprised. "There's nowhere for us to go."

"Do you not remember that we have magic?" I said.

"If I can be nice to you, you can do one wrong thing." He laughed. I sighed.

"What?"

"I've been doing something wrong since we were little, you just never knew about it, till now." "So." I answered.

"I've been in love with you Alex, which in turn also means I want you to be happy, so," he paused for a moment and I smiled.

"I guess if it means breaking the rules, then I can do it."

"Perfect." Was all I could say before he pulled my face to his and kissed me again. We let it linger until we heard keys jingling in the lock of the door. I stood up quickly, him not soon after.

"Hiii..mom," I said and turned my head "Dad.."

"Uh Justin? What did Alex do this time? She's talking like she's guilty."

He looked at me, his eyes sparkled and I knew he was nervous.

" Oh, uh, nothing she's actually been, uh good." His words stumbled and my mom and dad looked back over at me.

They gave me the we know your up to something and your brother is covering for you kind of look.

"W-Well you guys must be tired..I know I am goodnight!" I yelled as my face let a guilty look slip as I ran for the stairs.

"Yeah I'm tired too, night." Justin said as he followed me to the top of the stairs.

"But it's only six!" mom yelled up. Then I heard her and dad sigh as they gave in.

I stood by my door for a moment. Justin walked over to me and kissed my forehead before going to his room. _He was good for me. I needed him, needed him in a way they just wouldn't understand. I wasn't going to let go if they tried to pull us apart._


End file.
